Bluestar
Bluestar is a blue-gray she-cat with piercing blue eyes and silver fur around her muzzle. She also has a scar splitting the fur on her shoulders. History Before the Books : Bluestar was born a ThunderClan cat. Her warrior name was Bluefur, and she loved Oakfur, a RiverClan cat. Oakfur and Bluestar secretly had 2 kits whose warrior names are Stonefur and Mistyfoot. She had a third kit, Mosskit, who died young. She loved Oakfur very much, but she decided to give her kits to another queen in RiverClan to raise because she wanted to be deputy, a decision she would later regret for the rest of her life. It was on this journey that Mosskit died. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild : Bluestar first appears near the beginning of ''Into the Wild along with Lionheart, and meets Rusty for the first time. Here she offers him membership in ThunderClan, which he later accepts. Tigerclaw later returned with the dead body of Redtail, much to the chagrin of Bluestar. After Redtail's death, Bluestar named Lionheart the deputy of ThunderClan. Bluestar later took Firepaw as her apprentice. : When Brokenstar demanded hunting rights from all the other Clans, Bluestar refused to agree to his demands, and stood up for Yellowfang, despite the ShadowClan leader's insinuation that she might harm kits. Along with Tigerclaw, Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw, Bluestar traveled to Highstones to share dreams with StarClan. During their return, the cats were attacked by rats, and Bluestar lost a life which forced her only to have two lives left. : As StarClan warned Bluestar, ShadowClan had attacked the ThunderClan camp in their absence, and in the battle, Bluestar's trustworthy deputy Lionheart was slain. She then named Tigerclaw ThunderClan's new deputy. Tigerclaw believed that she only had four lives remaining. After the battle, due to her brave defence of ThunderClan's kits, Bluestar granted membership in ThunderClan to Yellowfang. One day in her den, she revealed to her apprentice that she had really lost her seventh life, not her fifth, in the battle with the rats for even Firepaw dadn't know. When Yellowfang disappeared along with Frostfur's kits, Bluestar then sent Firepaw to find her and get the truth. ''Fire and Ice : In ''Fire and Ice, Bluestar makes sure that WindClan is found by sending Fireheart and Graystripe to go find them, and soon after she copes with many problems. The first is the threat of RiverClan and ShadowClan making an alliance with each other, during leaf-bare she comes down with greencough, a very serious disease. It causes her to lose her eighth life, meaning if she dies once more she is permanently gone. The last problem is that it is suspected that RiverClan and ShadowClan are hunting in ThunderClan territory. Riverclan has an excuse unknown by Bluestar, but instead of Shadowclan it turns out to be Brokenstar, the ex-leader of Shadowclan, and his band of rogues. After he his blinded by Yellowfang, Bluestar accepts the newly named Brokentail into to the Clan, under the care of his mother, Yellowfang, until he is healed. ''Forest of Secrets : In ''Forest of Secrets, Bluestar tells Fireheart her secret, that Mistyfoot and Stonefur are her kits. Bluestar finds out about Tigerclaw's treachery when he brings the rogues to attack ThunderClan. While the other Clan cats are busy fighting them off, he slipped into Bluestar's den. He was planning on killing her, and probably would have succeeded if it weren't for Fireheart's interference. She exiles Tigerclaw from ThunderClan, and makes Fireheart her deputy. ''Rising Storm : In ''Rising Storm, Bluestar has become a shell of her former self. She trusts only Fireheart and Whitestorm. She tried to go to Highstones to speak with StarClan, but was stopped by a WindClan patrol including Mudclaw. ''A Dangerous Path : Bluestar has now grown to loathe StarClan, believing that they had betrayed her. She portrays this hatred to her own Clan by only making giving Cloudtail his warrior name because he does not believe in StarClan (And because he is Fireheart's kin), and giving Brightpaw the name of Lostface. In the end of ''A Dangerous Path, Fireheart was being attacked by the leader of the dog pack, when Bluestar comes running full sprint and cannons into the dogs side, knocking the dog and herself off the side of the gorge, into the river. When she jumped over the edge, she did it because she in that moment knew StarClan and ThunderClan had not betrayed her when she saw the Clan working together to drive off the dogs. She regained her sanity. Also she was forgiven by Mistyfoot and Stonefur, who accepted her as their mother. She dies naming Fireheart leader. ''The Darkest Hour : When Firestar is recieving his nine lives, Bluestar gives Firestar his ninth and final life, with the gift of nobiltity, certainty, and faith, and his leader name, Firestar. She then gives him the prophecy "Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and Blood will rule the forest". She also explains that his body needs to recover from the loss of his first life before he can rejoin the battle against BloodClan. She also was one of the StarClan warriors telling him that there were always five Clans in the forest. Super Edition: ''Firestar's Quest : In Firestar's Quest, she tells Firestar that he needs to worry only about ThunderClan, and not worry about SkyClan. In the New Prophecy ''Midnight : In ''Midnight, Bluestar chose the ThunderClan representative to go to the Sun-Drown-Place. She later appears to Brambleclaw in a dream, telling him of his fate; he needs to go with three other cats to find a new territory for the Clans. ''Starlight : Bluestar is amongst those cats that meet with Midnight in the skies controlled by StarClan over their new territory. She cautions Spottedleaf against looking too hard for the future of cats becuase she of "all cats should know that sometimes there is nothing we can do"Starlight, pg 5. Twilight : Bluestar is amongst the StarClan warriors at the Moonpool that tell Cinderpelt that she will be joining StarClan very soon. Sunset : Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Lionheart tell Leafpool in ''Sunset that she will walk a path that few medicine cats have walked before. Leafpool asks Bluestar about three bright stars that she sees very often in the sky, but does not recognize. Bluestar informs her that these stars are of cats she has not met yet, but will shape her future when she does. In the Power of Three ''The Sight : Bluestar gives Leafpool a message to tell Firestar on the matter of Graystripe or Brambleclaw being ThunderClan's deputy. She says that Firestar needs to use his head, not his heart, in the decision. Field Guide: ''Secrets of the Clans : In Secrets of the Clans, it is revealed that her third kit's name was Mosskit, and that he looked exactly like her, just like Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Also, it was revealed that Whitestorm is her nephew, explaining the great affection between them. Her mother's name was Moonflower, her mentor was named Stonepelt, and she was a mentor to Frostfur and Runningwind. She was also a mentor to Firepaw shortly after Lionheart's death. Family Members :Dam: MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sister: SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 75 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mate: OakheartRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pgs 231-234 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Offspring/Kits ::MistyfootRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 230 - Living (as of Outcast) ::StonefurRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 230 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member. ::MosskitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg77 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Nephew: WhitestormRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 75 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Grand-offspring: Four Unidentified KitsRevealed as offspring of Mistyfoot & four in number in Forest of Secrets, pg 133 - Names Unknown, Status Unknown. :Grand-nephews and niece ::Ashfur Living (as of Outcast) ::Ferncloud Living (as of Outcast) ::Sorreltail Living (as of Outcast) ::Sootfur Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Rainwhisker Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Great-Grandnieces and nephew ::Spiderleg Living (as of Outcast) ::Shrewpaw Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member ::Larchkit Deceased, confirmed StarClan member ::Hollykit Deceased, confirmed StarClan member ::Birchfall Living (as of Outcast) ::Foxpaw Living (as of Outcast) ::Icepaw Living (as of Outcast) ::Cinderpaw Living (as of Outcast) ::Poppypaw Living (as of Outcast) ::Honeypaw Living (as of Outcast) ::Molepaw Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Great-great niece and nephew ::Rosekit Living (as of Outcast) ::Toadkit Living (as of Outcast) Full Tree References & Citations Category:Leader Category:Deputy Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters